


we are okay

by shadowkatja



Category: Dublin Murders (TV)
Genre: AU Scene, Complex Relationship, F/M, Friendship, I dream about it a lot, bitchy Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: What if Cassie had another reaction?
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Rob Reilly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	we are okay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on TV series.

In the early morning, he wears his stale shirt and runs away. He isn't ready to look into Cas' eyes. He doesn't know how he can explain everything that happened. 

He lost control last night. He lost his mind when he dared just for one second that it wouldn't change everything. She broke all walls he had built carefully to protect him from himself mostly. And now he is naked. He is a sensitive nerve and waves of panic make him shake.

He needs to be away. He needs to be alone. He needs to build all his walls again.

* * *

Cassie comes into the room and puts a cup of coffee in his hands before he opens his mouth and then looks at the desk with evidence.

She doesn't say anything and Rob feels uncomfortable. He waits for scandal, hysteric, argument...for something. He conceived their dialogue in the morning. He knows every phrase perfectly. He has answers for any situation. But she keeps silent.

— Cassie...

— Don't you think we should look at it from another angle? — She sips her coffee, — what if it's not something from outside? What if it isn't connected with 1985 and the woods? What if we miss something? Something really important?

She rubs her left earlobe as she always does when her mind is busy trying to create a picture from hundreds of different pieces. 

— Cassie, about the night...

— What's about the night? — she interrupts, — There was nothing special. I was upset, you decided to comfort me. It works this way, right?

— But are you sure...I mean... are you okay?

He is confused, feels like a beached fish. He couldn't imagine getting such a reaction. 

— Oh c'mon Rob, I thought you would be better than that. Nothing happened. Right?

She looks at him smiling. She is fresh and smells like coffee, cigarettes and her fav shower gel. And he clearly understands she threw him into the hole that he had dug for her. Because he is totally sure it was something. Something really important. That had to change everything. 

He feels betrayed but excited. He has underestimated her and can't admire her more. She is even better than he thought all that time.

— Rob, we are okay, aren't we?

— We are always okay, Cassie. Always. — He smiles admitting her win, — What do you think we've missed?


End file.
